


Misletoe and Lucid Dreaming

by Natsumiya_Teirin



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 07:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13141890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsumiya_Teirin/pseuds/Natsumiya_Teirin
Summary: It's winter in the nameless town, and Russell and the Informant share a moment under the mistletoe.





	Misletoe and Lucid Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninjy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjy/gifts).



     The nameless town was blanketed beneath white snow, and, like Russell suspected, it wasn’t even cold. It was all the joys of admiring and playing in the snow without the risk of hypothermia and frostbite.   
     

     It was enough for even Russell to willingly go out and play in it.  
     

     But that was hours ago, and now he was in the Informant's house, just lounging on the couch while his doppelgänger read a book (probably another strategy guide) in what little space was left between Russell's feet and the armrest.   
     

     Idly he let his eyes wander around the room.   
     

     Even the Informant had gotten into the Christmas spirit, apparently, and had decorated accordingly. Fairy lights were strung up around the walls and bookshelves, and there was a miniature Christmas tree on the coffee table, and a plate of cookies beside that in place of the bowl of fruit. 

     Russell settled back, his shoulder blades digging deeper into the couch, and then let his eyes wander to the Informant's face, studying the shadows around his jealousy-colored eyes and the slight curve of his lips as he came across something especially interesting. 

     It was almost hypnotic, in a way, watching a face that was essentially his own move of its own accord, rather than with him in a mirror. It made him think and wonder if this was what others saw when they looked at him. Probably, or probably not. Who knows? 

     And then, rather abruptly and seemingly for no reason at all, something changed in the air.

     Neither of them could describe it, and neither of them knew if it was a result of some subconscious desire of Russell's that he was hiding (which, by the way, was complete bull since the Informant knew everything about him) or something more.

     But they both looked up at the change in the air, and saw, right above their heads, was a bright sprig of mistletoe. 

     Silently, Russell swung his legs and pulled himself up a ways so he was sitting up. The Informant scooted a little bit closer so his fingertips were lightly brushing against Russell's thigh. 

     They both knew what to do when under the mistletoe.

     They leaned in closer, and Russell felt his heart beating faster, felt the blood rushing to his cheeks, and wondered why he was reacting in such a way to something as minor and unimportant as this. 

     And then, their lips met, and Russell noted the Informant tasted like honey and something else- something bitter. 

     Their lips moved in perfect harmony, fitting together like magnets or like their clasped hands, and while there was no burst of fire or electric spark, there was certainly _something_ , though Russell would be hard pressed to describe it. 

     And then, they pulled away, shared a small, secret smile, and went back to their former positions as if nothing had happened at all. 


End file.
